A Thirteenth To Remember
by BrucasScott
Summary: Brooke Davis had always loved Friday the Thirteenth until now. She always scared Peyton and anyone else she decides to scare death each year, you should have seen what she did to Jake last year. Let's just say he'll never be the same, anyway back to the.
1. Getting Nate

A Thirteenth to Remember  
  
Brooke Davis had always loved Friday the Thirteenth until now. She always scared Peyton and anyone else she decides to scare death each year, you should have seen what she did to Jake last year. Let's just say he'll never be the same, anyway back to the story. No matter what she can never scare Haley James, her boyfriends bestfriend.. So this year Brooke is getting the help of Haley's Bestfriend and her Boyfriend to finally scare the pants off of her. But Brooke doesn't know is that someone has something planned for her too.  
  
Prolouge. of The Thirteenth  
  
"So Lucas do you think Nathan will actually help us try to scare Haley?" asked Brooke as they walked through the halls of Tree Hill HighSchool. "Cause I mean she is his girlfriend and all."  
  
"Brooke, Haley might be his girlfriend but Nathan would love to scare the pants off of Haley. And I mean literally scare The "PANTS OFF OF HER!" said Lucas as he ducked to dodge her hand.  
  
"Lucas can you ever have a conversation without being a smartass?" asked Brooke jokeing around with him.  
  
"Hey! Since when did I become a smartass?" said Lucas jokeing  
  
"Since you could talk." said Brooke jokeing around  
  
"That's not true, it's just that Nathan is starting to rub off on me." said Lucas jokeing around with her.  
  
"Come on let's get to lunch so we can ask Nathan and start planning on what were gonna do." said Brooke.  
  
When they got to the table Lucas sat on one side of Nathan and Brooke sat on the other so that he couldn't get away they were gonna get him to help if it was the last thing they did.  
  
"Alright what do you guys want?" asked Nathan  
  
"What makes you think we want something." said Brooke as innocently as she could.  
  
"Well when you want something you always go to lucas ask for help and then you come to me and pin me between the two of you". said Nathan  
  
"Ok.Fine you win we do want something." said Brooke  
  
"And that is?" asked Nathan  
  
"We really need your help trying to scare Haley!"  
  
"And you're asking me! Come on she's my girlfriend i'm not gonna do it!" said Nathan confidentlly  
  
"Please Nathan! I can never get her on my own so i'm getting help of others". said Brooke.  
  
And by others you mean...  
  
"You and Luke." answered Brooke  
  
"Alright i'll help, but only cause I want to scare the "PANTS OFF OF HER!" said Nathan  
  
Brooke smacked him in the head.  
  
"Owwww! what was that for."asked Nathan  
  
"I guess your not as fast as Lucas." said Brooke  
  
"I'm sorry Lucas maybe your right, Nathan is rubbing off on you." said Brooke laughing at the face Nathan made  
  
Lucas laughed  
  
"I told you Brooke." said Lucas laughing at the same thing  
  
"So anyway do you have anything planned yet?" asked Nathan still rubbing where Brooke had hit him  
  
"Yeah ok so this is what we've got so far...................."  
  
After school  
  
"Hey Haley we still planning on scareing Brooke?" asked Lucas  
  
"Yup! For once she's gonna be the one scared instead of Peyton or poor Jake." said Haley  
  
"Yeah, Jake has never been the same after that one." said Lucas laughing  
  
" Yeah I know." said Haley trying to hold back her laugh  
  
"But you have to agree that was her best one yet." said Lucas  
  
"Yeah but it was still mean." said Haley trying not to laugh at remembering what Brooke had done to Jake  
  
"Well i'm heading over to Brookes to study." said Lucas  
  
"Yeah right!" said Haley laughing  
  
"What!?" asked Lucas  
  
"Lucas we all know what you're really doing." said Haley  
  
"Well it's better than saying i'm going over to Brookes to make hot passionate love to her in her room while her parents are away in England." said Lucas laughing  
  
"Well I have to agree with you there." said Haley as they said waved goodbye  
  
Over at Brooke's  
  
Lucas didn't even have to ring the doorbell cause Brooke came running to the door throwing it open grabbing him by the caller and makeing out with Him on the way upsairs to her room.  
  
When they got to her room she almost ripped his shirt trying to get it off. And when they were finally down to nothing they started to study their own way.  
  
I Know that Friday the Thirteenth is just for bad luck, but people also get scared and nervous on that day like their gonna get hurt or cursed so in the story Brooke just helps bring out that side of Friday the Thirteenth. And if you don't like this please tell me. 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer- I own nobody! If only I owned Chad... ah back to the story.  
  
Summary-Brooke Davis had always loved Friday the Thirteenth until now. She always scared Peyton and anyone else she decides to scare death each year, you should have seen what she did to Jake last year. Let's just say he'll never be the same, anyway back to the story. No matter what she can never scare Haley James, her boyfriends bestfriend.. So this year Brooke is getting the help of Haley's Bestfriend and her Boyfriend to finally scare the pants off of her. But Brooke doesn't know is that someone has something planned for her too.  
  
Recap-  
  
"So Lucas do you think Nathan will actually help us try to scare Haley?  
  
"We really need your help trying to scare Haley!"  
  
"And you're asking me! Come on she's my girlfriend i'm not gonna do it!" said Nathan confidentlly   
"Alright i'll help, but only cause I want to scare the "PANTS OFF OF HER!" said Nathan   
"Hey Haley we still planning on scareing Brooke?" asked Lucas   
  
Chapter.2  
  
Setting- Two Days After The First Chapter-Saturday-One Week Before Friday the Thirteenth- Brooke's House  
  
"So Brooke can you tell us what your plan is now?" asked Nathan  
  
"Yeah Brooke what is it?" asked Lucas as he sat down on her bed  
  
"Ok, but you can't interupt me unless you have advice. You understand Broody?"asked Brooke  
  
"Yes Cheery!" said Lucas  
  
"Ok, so far i'm thinking that since Haley is gonna be tutoring Nathan that night at the school that we'll have to set it up there. And so I'm thinking that Luke could dress in Black with the scream mask cause she is scared to death of that movie, and then i'll come and say that there was a message for me to come to the school and then Nathan will will say he's got to got to the bathroom and he'll be gone for a while and when go to find him we'll find him dead.  
  
"What i'm gonna die!" said Nathan  
  
"Nathan what did I say about interupting?" said Brooke  
  
"Not to." said Nathan  
  
"Good now i'll continue." said Brooke  
  
"Ok, then we'll find that all the doors are locked and we can't get out.When we go back to Nathan his body will be gone. Then Luke will come up behind us and and he'll say that he gave me the message to come and then he'll see the blood on the ground and ask what's going on, and then i'll tell him and then Nathan will push the button to turn off the power in the school and when they come back on me and Luke will be gone.  
  
Setting- Haley's House Two Hours Later  
  
"Alright Nathan where is Lucas!" asked Haley getting annoyed  
  
"Look Haley I have no idea so can you stop bugging me. He'll be here sooner or later." said Nathan Just then there was a knock on the front door  
  
"Good to see you Luke. She wouldn't stop bugging me." said Nathan  
  
"Sorry Man." said Nate  
  
"Come on we have to plan this out." said Haley as she slapped both Nathan and Lucas in the head.  
  
"Ow!" said Nathan and Lucas at the same time  
  
Up in Haley's Room  
  
"Alright Hales what's the plan?"asked Lucas  
  
Alright I know it's short but I want the suspense. Just kidding I'll update soon. 


End file.
